


A Ruined Life

by echo_of_venus



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_venus/pseuds/echo_of_venus
Summary: Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok got married 3 years ago.Both of them loved each other and felt complete and perfect together.Chen manages a big factory ,together with his older brother,Kim Jonghyun.Xiumin is the last son of Kim family.His 2 older brothers are married,too.Kim Kibum is married to Choi Siwon,a very famous singer and model and they have a very cute son named Suho.His oldest brother,Ryeowook is married to Kim Yesung,a very rich businessman,and they have 2 children,Sungmin and Soonkyu.Xiumin is working in a big store as a cashier.He dosn't need the money of course,but sitting in home bores him to no end.So,Chen allowed him to work outdoors...But just when everything seemed to be perfect,something,or better to say,someone ruined it...Rated M for smut, swearing and violence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic 5 years ago, so do not bash me about it :') Also I'm editing it, in order to avoid any kind of mistakes. Hope you can enjoy this ^^  
> Cross-posting from AFF

Foreword 

 

"How is our baby doing?" asked Jongdae.  
"Fine." Replied Minseok, cold and short.He shifted uncomfortably on the bed to avoid Jongdae's gaze.

Jongdae sighed. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Minseok lied.

"I need to sleep.Please leave me alone." he snapped at his husband.

Jongdae bent over him and kissed his temple. "Good night,love." He whispered into Minseok's ear and left the room.

Minseok immediately pulled the blanket over his head to cover his sobs...


	2. Prologue

"Jagi...where is my towel?" Jongdae shouted from the bathroom.  
"Wait a second...I'm going to get it for you!" Minseok replied with the same voice volume.  
He almost ran to the bedroom, because he didn't want to make his beloved husband wait any longer. He quickly grabbed a towel and handed it to Jongdae, then he exited the room to prepare the breakfast.  
20 minutes later, both Minseok and Jongdae were having breakfast together, Minseok feeding Jongdae, because he was going to be late for work.  
Minseok fixed the tie on Jongdae's neck and stepped back to see the result. Jongdae smiled at him warmly and bent down to peck his lips.  
"Take care baby. I will call you, okay?"   
"Okay. Goodbye."  
"Bye."   
Both of them smiled at each other and Minseok gave him a hug before he left the home.  
Minseok sighed and returned to kitchen. He washed the dishes and then went to bathroom to take a quick shower. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair, then exited the bathroom.  
He got dressed quickly. He wore a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white T-shirt which suited him perfectly.  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. A young, pretty boy was staring back at him. His hair and eyebrows were caramel brown and his cute, sharp eyes were dark brown, almost black. His skin was pale and smooth, and his small nose and reddish, full lips complemented his pretty face.  
The boy was Kim Minseok,22 years old. The last son of Kim family.  
His childhood was normal, very normal. He spent it with his family, like what most of children do. His 2 hyungs were always kind to him and protected him with all their might, and sure, he loved both of them very much. Their parents were kind and caring, too. And just like that, Minseok grew up and reached his 15th year of life.  
He went to high school and there, he experienced love. Luckily, the guy loved him back and a few years after that, when Minseok was 19 and Jongdae was 20, they got married.  
He snapped back from his thoughts when his phone beeped. He grabbed the phone and looked at its screen. It was from Baekhyun, his coworker.

"Come down real quick or we will be late."

Minseok slipped the phone into his pocket and threw a last glance at the mirror. He really looked perfect that day.  
The next 30 minutes were spent by walking to their work. Baekhyun and Minseok had gotten along together very well and since their houses were not too far from each other, they decided to walk to work together.  
Both of them entered the store and went straight to cashier's place. They sat down and started their work, chit chatting with each other occasionally.

"How is work going on?" Minseok raised his head only to meet his boss' eager gaze.  
He swallowed nervously.   
"F-fine, sir."  
The guy smiled at him and stepped closer. Minseok's mouth went dry. He just didn't have a good feeling about the way his boss was looking at him.  
Jongin froze at his place as he saw the expression on his face. He really got frustrated. "Okay. I just wanted to check on you." Jongin said dryly, then turned on his heels and went away.  
Minseok sighed in relief and placed a hand on his chest, over his heart that was beating frantically. "What's wrong with that man?" He mumbled.  
"I think he likes you, hyung." Baekhyun mouthed to him. Minseok's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened in shock.  
"Why do you think so?"  
"Umm...well...I have seen him stalking us several times...and besides...he treats you better than any worker here. I thought you would have noticed that by now."  
Minseok was dumbfounded. He felt his head spinning, how could that be? He was sure Jongin had a lover already. He had seen them together several times. "Kyungsoo" was a really well-mannered and nice boy. He had a pretty face with big doe eyes and on top of that,he loved Jongin so much. So, what was Jongin's problem? Besides, he was sure Jongin knew he is a married man. So why?  
He hid his face in his hands and sighed. Baekhyun looked at him with concerned eyes.   
"Are you alright, hyung?"   
"yeah.I just have a slight headache." He then removed his hands and tried to give an assuring smile to his dongsaeng.  
"Sir..." a costumer called him. Minseok went back to his work and almost forgot about what happened a while ago.

During the lunch break, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and smiled when he read the caller ID.

"Hello?"  
"Hey jagi...how are you?"  
"Fine. Waht about you?"  
"Fine..."  
"But your voice sounds tired."  
"Yeah...I'm a little tired. but don't worry. Now that I'm talking to you, I'm completely fine." He chuckled.  
Minseok chuckled too. "Have you eaten yet?"  
"Yes.I always care about my stomach. You don't have to worry about it." Both of them giggled and chatted some more, mostly about their day at work.  
"Jagi, do you want me to pick you up?"  
"No. Baekhyun and I will walk home."  
"Alright. So, goodbye for now."  
"Goodbye, and take care."  
They hung up.

"Let's go hyung. The lunch break is over," Said baekhyun as he got up from the couch. Minseok sighed and followed his dongsaeng...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and boring,but I had to show you a view of their every day life,and introduce some characters. Besides, you found out about a truth in this chap...Jongin likes Xiumin...and I forgot to say that Jongin is older than Xiumin is this story!
> 
> Well, it's just the start. I'll try my best to make the chapters longer, and more interesting, of course. Don't worry, I have a lot of ideas for this story!!
> 
> So, please continue to support me.
> 
> Comments are truly loved.
> 
> Love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO <3


	3. Chapter 3

When Minseok arrived home, Jongdae was already there, sitting on the sofa in front of TV.  
Minseok smiled and went towards him. Jongdae was so immersed in the drama that hadn't noticed his presence.  
He circled his arms around Jongdae's neck from behind and rested his head on his shoulder.  
Jongdae cocked his head a little, so his right cheek touched Minseok’s left.  
“You’re home, jagi.” Jongdae mumbled and rose his hand to caress Minseok’s right cheek.  
“Are you too tired?”  
“Yes, today, I was so busy. Even though Kris and Jonghyun hyung were there…but still, it was so tiring.”  
“You shouldn’t overwork yourself. You need to take a break from work, or else you’ll end up at hospital.” Said Minseok, his voice dripping with concern. Jongdae chuckled and kissed his cheek softly.  
“Don’t worry, jagi. I’m fine with it…as long as you’re here. You give me strength.” Jongdae pecked his cheek again. Minseok made the grip tighter and inhaled Jongdae’s manly scent. “I love you.” He mumbled. “I love you more.” Jongdae replied.  
They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Minseok’s phone rang and ruined their lovey-dovey moment.  
Minseok sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket.  
“Oh, it’s Ryeowook hyung.” He pressed the answer button.  
“Hello dongsaengie…” Ryeowook sang happily. Minseok smiled.  
“Hello hyung.” He tried to hide the tiredness in his voice.  
“How are you doing? Is everything going fine?”  
“Yes hyung. What about you?”  
“We are fine, just fine.” Both of them giggled.  
“I called to invite you to tomorrow night’s party.” Said Ryeowook.  
“Eh?”  
“Actually, it’s Sunny’s birthday.”  
Minseok hit his forehead with his palm.  
“Uuuh…I’m so dumb! I totally forgot about that!”  
Ryeowook chuckled. “So, will you come or not?”  
“Yes, of course hyung. What time will it start?”  
“Six would be fine”  
“OK, OK. we will be there! Expect us!”  
“OK dongsaeng. Take care, and have a good night.”  
“Thanks, hyung”  
“Bye”  
“Bye, for now.”  
They hung up.

“What did he say?” asked Jongdae.  
“Tomorrow is Sunny’s birthday, and he invited us to the party.”  
“Well…that sounds good, but we haven’t gotten anything for her?”  
“Yes, we have to go shopping tomorrow.” Minseok sighed and went towards the kitchen.   
“Where are you going?”  
“I want to cook something for dinner.”  
“No need to. I’ve already called the food delivery.”  
“Really?! Thank you so much!”  
Jongdae chuckled slightly. “you’re welcome.”  
Minseok turned back and sat beside Jongdae, resting his head on his shoulder. Jongdae leant his head on Minseok’s and soon, both of them fell asleep.

 

“Jagi…jagi! Wake up!”  
Minseok’s eyes shot open.  
“What?” he asked confusedly. He tried to sit straight. “What’s wrong? What happ__ ouch!” his neck was aching like hell.  
“Are you Ok?” Jongdae asked worriedly. “My neck hurts.” Jongdae immediately started to massage his neck and shoulders. (what a caring husband…)  
Minseok’s muscles started to relax slowly. “Thank you. I’m fine now.” He smiled brightly at his husband.  
It was already morning. they were so tired last night that even the ring of doorbell couldn’t wake them up.  
They ate a big breakfast, because both of them were hungry like hell. Then they went shopping.

 

“UNCLE MINSEOK!”  
Sungmin ran towards Minseok and dropped himself at his uncle’s embrace. Minseok hugged the little, super cute boy tightly.  
“Hello, young man!” Minseok stood up, Sungmin still in his embrace. he felt something tugging on his jeans, and looked down only to meet a pouting Sunny.   
She was all dressed in pink and was wearing white wings. She was hugging Minseok’s legs, looking up at him and her older brother.  
“She’s so cute…” Minseok thought and smiled like an idiot. He bent down and held Sunny in his other arm.  
“It seems they like you a lot.” A sudden voice startled Minseok. He turned around, only to meet a smiling Kangin. (he’s Yesung’s older brother, if you wonder who he is!!)  
“Oh, Kangin hyung! Long time no see!” “Yeah, it’s nice to meet you again.” “Sorry I can’t shake hands with you.” “Oh, nothing so important. By the way, where is Jongdae?” “He’s bringing something upstairs, so it will take him a little longer to arrive.”  
“were you talking about me?” Jongdae appeared behind Minseok. He was holding a rather big bag in his hands, panting slightly.  
He then greeted Kangin.  
“Where is Leeteuk hyung, by the way?” asked Jongdae.  
“Oh. Hongki was so tired and kept crying, so he went to another room to put him to sleep.” Kangin smiled widely. Hongki was only 3 months old, but KangTeuk cherished him a lot, because they had tried hard to get him.  
Kangteuk wanted to have a child for 5 years, but they couldn’t. Leeteuk was under treatment for almost 3 years, and after that, he could get pregnant.  
But still, his pregnancy was full of risks. He had to stay at hospital in his 2 last months. But still, Hongki was healthy, and Leeteuk regained his health,too.   
“Dongsaengie~” Ryeowook sang happily and ran towards Minseok. “Hi, hyung.” Both Jongdae and Minseok greeted.  
“Why don’t you sit down? Come, come here.” Ryeowook led them to the living room.  
The whole room was covered in pink stuffs and a very big table was placed in the midst of it. The house was surely so big, and so many sofas were placed around the room.  
Yesung and WonBum were sitting on a sofa, chatting and laughing slightly. Siwon had Suho in his arms. Suho was wide awake, playing with Siwon’s fingers.  
Sungmin and Sunny struggled to get free from Minseok’s embrace as they saw their father. Minseok bent down and released them. The two of them ran towards their father and dropped themselves at his embrace. Yesung held both of them and gave each a kiss on cheek and they sat on his lap.  
Minseok and Jongdae approached them and the three adults greeted them warmly. Minseok sat beside Kibum, while Jongdae sat beside Siwon.  
Kibum and Minseok started a conversation. Yesung was busy with his own kids. Siwon was playing with Suho.  
“Can I hold him for a while?” asked Jongdae.  
Siwon smiled, showing dimples and his perfect teeth. “Of course.”  
He handed the baby to Jongdae.  
Jongdae held the baby Suho standing on his lap, so his face was right in front of the baby’s. He smiled brightly and started to make faces, a while later Suho was laughing loudly.  
Kibum and Minseok stopped their conversation and looked at them. Both of them smiled and exchanged glances.  
“I think he will make a good father.” Kibum glanced at them once again. Minseok’s smile fade away immediately.  
“Why do you think so, hyung?”  
“He likes children a lot. It’s obvious.”  
“Maybe he likes the others’ children only?”  
“That can’t be. Siwon never liked children. He would run away of them. But when he found out we are having a child, he changed completely. You know, it was like a miracle for him. The man that someday hated children, now will do anything for his own child. It was really surprising for me at the first place, but when I thought about it later, I found it nothing surprising. Your own child is something else. Very different from the others’. That’s why I think he will make a good dad.”  
Minseok was speechless. He couldn’t tell his hyung that he himself hates to have a child on his own…


End file.
